Prior art tonneau covers for pickup trucks conventionally snap into position over the box opening and are simply folded up and stowed within the box compartment or driver's cab when not in use. Such covers are somewhat bulky and awkward to fold and unfold, become creased from storage and on the whole are relatively inconvenient and time consuming to use.